


When the Song Fits

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All kinds of fitting and nonsensical songs, Characters singings songs, Disney References, Disney Songs, Gen, Gladio singing, I Don't Even Know, Ignis singing, Meme songs, Noctis signing, Prompto signing, Some songs fit them, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: There are many songs in the wonderful world of Disney. Some of them just so happen to fit our Final Fantasy XV bros.





	1. Can't Wait to Be King

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a song you think would fit one of them or would like to see tell me in comments :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Noctis is fed up with being bossed around

The dismissal bell rang out over the school yard signaling that that day was finally over. As all the classmates in the math class exit the room, Noctis sighs as he shoves his stray papers into his backpack and throws in his math book.

"Finally! It's Friday, you don't know how long I had been looking forward to this day." He hears Prompto whine out as the blonde tosses his journal into his own backpack "Yeah...finally. Hopefully Ignis let's me sleep in." Noctis says grabbing his bag up "I swear that guy is acting like a mom."

"Whoa, don't let him hear you say that he'd ground you." Prompto teases as the two of them exit the building.

When they arrive at Noctis' apartment the sun was getting ready to set. The raven haired boy looks up at the tall building before turning to Prompto "Hey wanna come inside and play Smash Brothers?" He asks.

Prompto's eyes light up "You know it..." but he sighs rubbing the back of his head "But I was told my parents would be home soon today...and I would really like to see them....tell ya what if they ain't home I'll come back and we can have a sleepover."

"Sounds like a plan." Noctis says knocking his fist against Prompto's before heading inside.

 

 

Ignis was outside of Noctis' apartment door when he heard yelling and shouting "I swear let me get...stop moving! Stop it!"

"Wah hey! Noct. That's...it's not gonna fit!"

"You don't know that...hold still you keep moving."

Ignis held his slightly shaky hand over the door knob. He heard talking but he was not entirely sure of what to make of what he was hearing.

Frankly it sounded rather...inappropriate to him as he stood here listening. Oh why was he listening!? Sure he wanted go to inside, heck he needed to go into this room to discuss important matters with Noctis but he could end up stumbling into something he wouldn't be able to get out of his mind.

"Yeeeow! Noct t-that hurt!"

Ignis could feel himself shaking and his face turns red as he takes a deep breath he opened the door bracing for whatever he may see on the other end. However relief washes over him when he is met with the sight of Prompto sitting on the floor clutching his head as he kicked at the floor boards with a Wiimote strapped to his wrist. The prince was standing next to him holding his own controller in his hand as he jumps punching the air "Yeah! We got it. Told you the pink square was going to fit."

Prompto only sat there pouting glaring at Noctis awaiting an apology when his eyes fall on Ignis when he turned his head "Oh hey Iggy, when did you get here?" His comment causes Noctis to simply mumble a distracted "Hey." as he keeps playing the game.

"Were you two playing this game the whole time?" Ignis asks pushing up his glasses causing the lens to glare a bit against the artificial light.

"Yeah...it's really upsetting."

"That's just because you suck at following directions."

Ignis clears his throat not wishing to be on this topic anymore "I see that you cleaned the place...." He says surprised at how clean it was "No big deal...anyway playing videogames in a clean space feels better for some reason." Noctis says swinging the controller simulating bowling.

"Hmmm...have you eaten?" Ignis asked heading for the fridge.

"Yeah we ordered take out...." Noctis mumbles.

"There should be some leftovers in the microwave if ya hungry." Prompto pipes up as he pulls out his camera snapping a photo of Noctis, causing him to get the Game Over screen. Noctis glares at Prompto playfully boxing his shoulder as Prompto sticks his tongue out at him.

"Well now that the game has ended why don't we discuss this." Ignis says placing five manilla folders on the table "These are the documents that you're father had informed me on. This one is about the current affairs of the city, this one is the intelligence gathered by the Kingsglaive on Niflheim, this one is the political views of the land and those surroundings it, an this- Prompto...what are you doing?"

"This is a lot of information."

The blonde says holding up a folder snooping through the document only to have Ignis snatch it away seconds later.

"Yeah...I was hoping to just relax...." Noctis groans as he tangles a hand into his dark hair.

"Figured you'd say such thing. Noct, listen being a king is a very important role and I must say you must start taking responsibility and-" Ignis was cut off by a whine coming from Prompto.

"Dude, Noct don't become an old and boring king."

"Don't plan to...."

"Really? What kind of king are you going to be?"

"Yes, please do tell us what kind of king do you plan on becoming if a educated and refined king isn't what you wish to be."

"I'll tell you just the kind of king I'm gonna be!"

Noctis jumps up onto his couch crossing his arms smirking at Ignis.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so Niflheim beware!"

Ignis sighs shaking his head "Well, I've never heard of a king of Insomnia with quite so little energy." He says crossing his own arms.

However his taunt goes unnoticed by Noctis as he continues to speak in a sing song like tone "I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my Armiger!" He shouts throwing out his hand, however nothing appears.

Prompto covers his mouth as a small snort of laughter escapes him and Ignis closes his eyes as an eyebrow twitches "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing...." He says.

Noctis leaps up onto the coffee table "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Ignis sighs "You've rather a long way to go, your Highness,  
if you think...."

Noctis smirks "No one saying do this."

"Now when I said that, I-" Ignis says as he tries to explain himself.

"No one saying be there." Noctis taunts.

"What I meant was...." Ignis tries to explain again.

"No one saying stop that!" Prompto adds in looping an arm around Ingis' shoulders.

"Look, what you don't realize..." Ignis starts to say but pauses why was he even explaining this to Prompto? Why was he even explaining himself in the first place!?

"No one saying see here." Both the blonde and raven haired teens sang out heading for the door.

"Now see here!" Ignis shouts.

"Free to run around all day" Noctis sings as he and Prompto were now sprinting through the city looking back at the bespectacled young man.

"Well, that's definitely out..." Ignis shouts to them as he chases after the teens.

"Free to do it all my way!" Noctis cries out as he spins a bit to face his advisor.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart." Ignis says after catching up to his young prince and grabs Noctis by his shirt.

"Kings don't need advice from little Specs for a start!" Noctis said shoving Ignis back, before he motions for Prompto to follow him.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Insomnia. I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing." Ignis growls as he watches both teens continue on their way.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Noctis cries out to the city as he and his friend are now on top of the roof of the apartment which he lives in.

"Everybody look left, everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" Noctis sings out proudly.

"Not yet!" Ignis barks as he looks up at them from his spot on the ground.

"Let every Crown citizen go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the town and on the wind. It's gonna be King Noctis's finest fling!"

Ignis couldn't believe this the whole city had gone mad!

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Noctis jumps up onto the ledge and sings out louder "Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!"

 

Ignis woke with a violent jerk of his body as he glances at his clock '12:30 a.m.', the young advisor looked around his room for a moment trying to register what his brain had just showed him. He yawns a bit glancing around for his phone which he spots on the nightstand next to the bed.

He looked at his phone and picks it up after much hesitation tapping the keypad to dial Noctis' number even though said number was flashed at him via the saved contact.

He waited for a moment and when the prince finally picked up Ignis didn't hesitant to speak "Noct...by any chance are you perhaps secretly enthusiastic about becoming the next king?"

Ignis hears the other end drop the call and he is left staring at the phone. He is about it to set it down when he gets a text from the prince.

'Stop watching Disney movies before bed, and I changed your contact name to Zazu.'

Ignis smirks texting back 'Whatever you say Simba.' He locks his phone and falls back asleep.


	2. Make A Man Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio feeling unimpressed with Noctis and Promptos' fight decides to help them

Noctis sighs as he climbs out of the tent followed by Prompto as they both stumble into the chilly night air. 

"Man today was exhausting...."

"Yeah...surprised I'm actually still awake...could've sworn I would've been sleeping by now." 

Prompto and Noctis collapse in to the camp chairs near the fire hoping to enjoy what little time they have before Ignis calls them for bed.

Their silent for a moment before Prompto speaks up "Though I seriously feel like I blew it today. I didn't really help out that much." He says softly. Noctis waves him off "Don't think about it to much...it's only going to bum you out." 

Prompto nods looking into the mesmerizing dancing flames. 

Movement behind the two cause them to turn only to see Gladio emerge from the tent making his way to his own chair. "Hey Gladio." Prompto says feeling distracted.

The massive man looks at the two of them for a moment before shaking his head "What the heck was that?" he growls softly throwing both of the younger boys off guard "Uh...what?" Prompto asks looking as if he missed something big.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about."  
Noctis and Prompto look at each other "Yeah we don't." Noctis growls back hoping Gladio would specify.

"That battle today, what the heck was that? Noctis where was your head? Cause it clearly wasn't on the field." Gladio says making Noctis roll his eyes.

"And you, Prompto is that seriously the best you got? I seen dead cats with better fight and reflexes than that." He growls causing Prompto to look at his boots.

Gladio smirks when a brilliant idea pops into his head "I know how to fix you two. Meet me over there at the first break of dawn tomorrow." He says pointing to the sandy beach several yards away from the haven.

"If any of you are late you won't like it." Gladio threatens as he returns to the tent.

Noctis and Prompto look at each other and groan as they too call it a night seeing that as they had to wake early. 

When the hour came Noctis and Prompto were standing outside at the location that Gladio had picked yesterday. Gladio was standing in front of them, with a large duffel bag next to him.

"Gladio...why are we up so early?" Mumbles Prompto as he childishly rubs his eyes.

"Yeah...it's to freakin' early." Noctis growls.

But Gladio simply narrows his eyes as he crosses his arms "The performance you two displayed was laughable. Noct, as a prince with a wide array of weapons in your arsenal I expect better. Prompto, I don't even want to start on you."

Both Noctis and Prompto averted their gaze from the older man "But, that's why you're here. I'm gonna shape the two of you up and you'll soon be fighting like me." 

Gladio opens his bag and pulls out three large wooden swords tossing one of each to the younger boys.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the Nifs." Gladio says springing at Noctis and Prompto striking them causing Noctis to jump back and Prompto to fall on his back.

Gladio sighs shaking his head "Did they send me daughters,when I asked for sons...."

Prompto looks at Noctis who returns the offend glare as he helps Prompto up. Only to have Gladio strike at them again this time sending them both to the ground..

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through..." He motions for them to pick up their wooden weapons "Brothers, I'll make a man out of you."

Gladio walks pass the younger men watching as Noctis aims with his sword "Tranquil as a forest" before striking the air "but on fire within." Noctis strikes the air with his blade with such speed and force you could hear the 'woosh' of it slicing the air.

Gladio stepped behind Prompto who held gun trembling, the massive man stood behind Prompto as he placed his hands on his younger friends hands causing him to calm down "Once you find your center" he helps Prompto aim and fire causing him to look up at Gladio smiling "You are sure to win." He sings as he pats his back.

The training drags on into midday, both Prompto and Noctis are dragging on their feet as Gladio had them run the perimeter "My feet hurt." Prompto grumbles and Noctis nods in agreement "Yeah..." 

Gladio runs up along side the two matching their pace before sprinting a bit further a head "You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue." He sings out before calling to the two to pick up the pace, he watches as they both struggle to run but they eventually pass him "Somehow I'll make a man, out of you." He says grinning.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Noctis says breathlessly dropping to his knees.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me." Prompto coughs falling onto his stomach.

"Boy, we're we fools in school for cutting gym." Noctis laughs.

"This guy's got them scared to death." Carbuncle squeaks

"Hope he doesn't waste all of my Ebony." Ignis whispers to himself as he prepares lunch.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Prompto cries out flailing a bit after being thrown into the water.

Noctis sighs "Just stand up..."

"WE ARE MEN!" Noctis and Prompto say simultaneously.

"We must be swift as a coursing river." Gladio says watching as Noctis swings his wooden greatsword at Prompto causing him to duck.

"WE ARE MEN!" Prompto says.

"With all the force of a great typhoon." Gladio sings watching as Prompto casts a thunder spell and throws it at the straw dummies. Yet his aim was a little to high and he hits Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Carbuncle.

"WE ARE MEN!" Noctis yawns out.

"With all the strength of a raging fire" Noctis closes his eyes and opens them hoping that their pinkish red for he means to summon Titan or whomever will answer his call "mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" 

However when he opens his eyes their still blue causing Prompto to burst out laughing alongside Carbuncle. However Gladio was left shaking his head as he looks to the darkening sky.

"Time is racing toward us, 'til the Nifs arrive." He sings out with an angry expression.

"Heed my every order and you might survive." He says as Noctis crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

Gladio turns to Prompto "You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home you're through!" he sings out making the blonde hunch his shoulders with a hurt expression.

"How could I make a man, out of you?" He sang watching Prompto wander a bit looking over his shoulder to Gladio who enters the tent. Prompto looks down at the ground when Noctis taps him gesturing to the blonde to follow him.

"WE ARE MEN!" The friends say simultaneously.

"We must be swift as a coursing river!" Carbuncle sings out as Noctis and Prompto draw their wooden weapons.

"WE ARE MEN!" Noctis says smirking as he swings at Prompto who dodges the attack and returns an fairly equally strong attack.

"With all the force of a great typhoon." Carbuncle sings out as Noctis reforms a backflip and warp strikes Prompto causing him to stagger.

"WE ARE MEN!" Prompto laughs as he quickly recovers and uses the toy gun to fire foam bullets at Noctis successfully hitting him with each round.

"With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon." Carbuncle says watching the two train way into the early morning light.

When Gladio wakes he is challenged by Noctis and Prompto.

"WE ARE MEN!" Noctis sings as he charges in with a blinding warp strike hitting Gladio square in the chest causing him to cough as he throws his arm out summoning his real greatsword.

"We must be swift as a coursing river." Prompto chimes in ducking as Gladio swings the weapon 'Ha, oh hi there opening!' He smirks as he shoots soft pellets into Galdio's wrist. Despite them being soft and unable to cause serious harm they still hurt making Gladio drop his weapon.

"WE ARE MEN!" Noctis adds in as he dashes in hitting Gladio with the toy sword. Gladio grunts before dropping down to his hands and knees kicking Noctis' legs out from under him.

"With all the force of a great typhoon!" Prompto shouts as he leaps onto Gladios' back surprising the older male 'Now Noct!'

"WE ARE MEN!" Noctis says as he hits Gladio across the chest "With all the strength of a raging fire" Noctis continues as he spins with his weapon out hitting Gladio across the belly 'Prompto you're up!' 

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" Prompto sings out summoning his circular saw replica that blasts air, he fires it sending Gladio to ground.

Gladio laughs bit "You guys did well."

"Hoo-ah!" Noctis says high fiving Prompto who in turn sings the Victory Fanfare.


	3. Go the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like he is falling behind and not fit for battle, Prompto goes to test his worth

The battle was random and out of nowhere, a Red Giant and a Iron Giant had emerged from the ground blocking the road. Prompto recalls asking if they could stop at a hotel but Noctis had told him they would be fine and Gladio teased him calling him a baby.

But Prompto wasn't in the mood to fight and was it so wrong that he was afraid of the daemons? Seriously though who wasn't?  
Well they pressed on and inevitably they had to pullover because of the giants.

Which is how Prompto found himself reloading his gun, taking aim, and firing at the Iron Giant. He knew he didn't stand a chance against the Red one and the Iron Giant wasn't any different but it looked weaker.

The Iron Giant roars out bringing down its sword above Gladio who in turn lifts his shield over his head blocking the strike down. The larger man lifts his greatsword and calls out to Noctis who warps at Gladio taking the sword and spins with it doing a decent amount of damage to the beast.  
Ignis looks around analyzing which of the beast he would have better luck knocking into a vulnerable state.

He smirks pushing up his glasses he summons his desired spells sending them flying at the blue giant "Noct!" He shouts out triggering a warp attack from the prince.  
Prompto, was...for a lack of better words was doing the best he could. He lifts his gun and takes aim at the Iron Giant's arm firing at it successfully making it drop it's massive sword.

"Nice one Prompto." Ignis praises him with a pat on the back when the blonde and him pass each other in battle. Noctis lands on the ground his eyes ghosting over the the giant when he spots an opening "Prompto!" He shouts causing the blonde to spin around "Yeah?" He asks confused "Left leg now!" The raven haired prince shouts causing Prompto to dash forward gleefully singing the victory fanfare as he sends a powerful explosion to the daemon.

The Iron Giant roars staggering backward before kneeling "Nice one Prompto!" Noctis says giving his friend a high five.  
Much to Prompto's delight the Iron Giant disappeared leaving them with the the other Giant. The Red Giant roars as it swings it sword making Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio leap out of the way. However Prompto reacted much to slowly for he had his camera up to his eyes trying to get a picture of Gladio and Ignis in battle and he was hit with the massive blade.

Prompto lets out a scream of agony as blood sprays everywhere and he collapses to his knees his hands frantically gripping at the wound trying to stop the bleeding. His eyes are wide and unfocused as his breathing becomes quicker, he doesn't notice that at he is picked up and carried a safe distance from the battle. He hears voices from somewhere above him but they sound muffled, in fact the world around him seems to be muffled.

It was Ignis who had rescued him.

The accented advisor and half dragged half carried Prompto to safety laying in down near the Regalia where he set to work cleaning the wound with alcohol and a cloth from the kit he had received from Noctis. When he saw that the wound wasn't too deep and didn't require stitches he pulls out a Hi-Potion and helps Prompto crush the capsule sending healing waves over the youngest male.

Prompto grits his teeth feeling his skin close itself leaving him with a long pink scar. He feels himself shaken a bit as his name is called out. He blinks shaking as he snaps out of the daze he was in before thanking Ignis for healing him.

However, after that Prompto couldn't seem to keep up. His bullets failed to have any effect, he stumbled over his own feet, he entered 'Danger' more times than he would've liked only to be save by his friends, and Gladio had screamed several times at him calling him useless when he was helping him recover or screaming for him to wake up whenever Prompto froze up.

Though Noctis would counter that with praises and often asking if he was holding up okay, Prompto would nod or say yes weakly wanting to prove he was worthy of being on their team.

However, the Red Giant was proving to be a challenge even as it was low on health. Prompto was reloading when he saw the giant lift his leg with the means to stomp down "Noct! Watch out!" He screams out causing Noctis to look up and warp immediately seconds before being stepped on.

Noctis jumps up as silver silhouettes of various weapons from around Noctis as he warps in slashing away before warping next to Ignis and Gladio sending the monster back to wherever it came from.

Prompto squats breathing heavily realizing just how exhausted he was "Longest night ever." He groans as he stands up "I know...I just want to eat and go to sleep." Noctis says yawning.

"Well we best seek a Haven soon." Ignis adds looking around "Over there." He points "There's one just across the way."

Noctis frowns wishing he had been more specific.

When they arrived they set up camp as Ignis cooked up a quick meal. They ate as they chatted amongst themselves and called it when the food was gone and they no longer knew what to talk about.

It was late and the tent was quiet, Noctis laid curled on his side at the far right of the tent, Ignis laid on his back, Gladio was on his side with a arm draped over Prompto. Each one of them asleep, except for Prompto. He laid there constantly shifting and moving Gladio's arm for he found it impossible to sleep.

His mind buzzing with the events of the battle and the harsh words Gladio had told him. Prompto picked up his phone and turned it on checking the time '2:30 A.M.' he sighs knowing he wasn't going to be asleep any time soon. He looks at the screen once more looking at his wallpaper; it was them posing by the Chocobo pens.

He smiled a bit before a wave of sadness washed over him.

He sits up and crawls out of the tent allowing the cold air to ruffle his hair and tease his face. He sighs walking around the large platform he wasn't sure how he felt. He wasn't sure of his position in the group, why was he even here?

Gladio is the shield for the prince he was to protect Noctis and it was clear that he was doing one heck of a job.

Ignis was pretty much everything else though he claims the title advisor. Though it was clear that without Ignis they wouldn't have gotten very far.

But what was Prompto? What title did he have, what specific task did he offer? Sure he lightened the mood and he took photos but did they really need that? He walks towards the edge of the Haven staring out at the open space. He wasn't strong and he finds himself needing constant saving from others when they could easily be using their potions and strength on Noctis and each other.

He sucked at giving out orders and coming up with plans so there was no way they would listen to him or come out alive he did task them with a plan he thought up.

And he wasn't able to summon gods or warp using ancestral weapons to fight with.  
What good was he? What was special about him? Where did he belong?

Prompto closes his eyes as he unconsciously begins to speak in a sing song voice:

_"I have often dreamed. Of a far-off place....Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me."_

He sang as he leaps off the small ledge that lead up to the Haven.

 _"Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face...."_ Prompto glances over at his right wrist with a white and green wristband over it. The cloth covering his code-print, a mark on his existence that he can't help but feel makes him less than. It was nothing more but a blaring reminder that he wasn't part of the team and belongs nowhere...well it made him feel that way.

_"And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be."_

Prompto wasn't sure where he was going as he wandered around, that is until he spots a large tree several feet in front of the Haven. So he makes his way to it, climbing up its side.

_"I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong."_

Prompto continues to climb until he reached a certain height he felt comfortable with not wanting to trigger his acrophobia. He stood on the branch hugging the tree as the winds whip his hair.

 _"I know ev'ry mile will be worth my while."_  
Prompto sings as he looks down at his wrist _"I would go most anywhere...to feel like I belong."_

He sang powerfully looking down at land below him. He closes his eyes enjoying the breeze that tussles his hair. He was about to go back to the tent when he hears chuckles and laughs. He opens his eyes only to see a small clan of Imps.

This was his chance, his chance to prove his worth! He leaps out of the tree landing on his hands and feet in a crouch position, he stands up summoning his gun and fires off a shot straight into a Imp killing it.

 _"I am on my way, I can go the distance!"_ Prompto starts up again summoning a bullet made of what looked like moonstone. He aims it at the sky and fires off the round. A trail of light follows the bullet before exploding in the sky like a firework making the space around him bright as day.

_"I don't care how far..."_

Prompto barely misses the claws of the giggling daemons as the reach for his face, but fails to dodge a punch from a boxing glove that one of the trickster daemons had summoned.

It knocked the air out of him as he rolls over grunting and coughing as he staggers getting to his feet. 

_"Somehow I'll be strong. I know ev'ry mile will be worth my while."_

He raises his gun and fires several rounds into a Imp sending it staggering causing the other daemons to hiss and run at the young man. He successfully dodges a few scratches but ends up bitten on the shoulder. 

Gritting his teeth he aims his gun at the daemon and shoots it before aiming at the other two and fires several rounds into them.

_"I will go most anywhere_ _to find where I belong."_

The Imps vanish, but in their place a towering Iron Giant appears. Prompto never had luck with the giants for they would knock him out or send him into 'Danger' before the battle could begin.

He was scared, but he refused to let it consume him. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath and steadied the pistol.

_"I-I will beat the odds. I can go the distance!"_

Prompto fired shots at the steely daemon, his bullets tearing into the monster sending it stumbling. It catches itself and lifts it's sword striking down Prompto sending him to the ground. Prompto whimpers a bit, his body screaming in agony as he struggles to get back up.

His eyes narrow and he forces himself up

_"I will face the world."_

He summons a spell, not sure if its the right one to use against this beast but he didn't care. It was a spell casting all four of the elements and he watches the daemon struggle through each. He lifts his gun and cast the Starshell technique.

_"Fearless, proud and strong."_

Prompto uses his move Piercer knocking the giant into a vulnerable state.

_"I will please the gods."_

The gunmen switches to his Crossbow and fires an arrow into the giant and switches to his Circular Saw.

_"I can go the distance._ _Till I find my hero's welcome...."_

He jumps jump at an incredible height spins and slices the giant right down the middle sending it back to which it came.

_"Right! where! I belong!"_

Prompto sings out his eyes shining with triumph, when he ends his song he hears clapping and spins around his face bright red. 

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis are clapping. Noctis hopes down and joins his friend "You took down a swarm of Imps and a Iron Giant all on your own.

"Well I er...." Prompto begins to say.

"You are my hero." Noctis says causing Prompto to become smirk "Come on, let's go to bed." Noctis says leading his friend away.


End file.
